


Higher, Further, Faster, Baby!

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Thor really likes Carol and he shows her how much.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Thor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: Of Elves and Men, Story Works





	Higher, Further, Faster, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> For the Story Works Feb - New pairing challenge.

Thor liked her when he saw her. She was bold and sassy. He found out later that her power made his look paltry in comparison. He had been almost completely despondent after the battle in Wakanda. He and Steve had commiserated a bit, but the respite was only momentary. 

Carol Danvers made him sit up and notice. She was tiny and he could feel the raw power radiating off of her. It reminded him of the little girl from Sokovia that they’d brought back – Wanda. 

Then he sighed. Wanda was one of their friends who had turned to dust during the Snap. 

He’d been quiet during the dinner they all shared after her arrival. She’d smiled at him more than one time during the meal, though. She came up to him afterwards, looking up into his face and smiling like she had when they’d met earlier in the day. 

“So, Thor of Asgard, what did you do in the war?”

“I didn’t kill Thanos when I should have,” he answered a little more morosely than he meant to. 

“You’ll get your chance. When we get a ship up and running, we’ll go after the bastard. I don’t like it when people mess with my friends and Fury was my friend.”

“Many of the lost were mine as well,” he told her. 

“I don’t have that many friends these days.” She changed the subject. “Want to go for a walk outside where we can see the stars? Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to be where I could see the stars. Guess that’s why I became a pilot.” 

Thor nodded and was surprised when she took his large hand in her smaller one. Again, he could feel the sheer power in her touch. 

“You can feel it, can’t you?” she asked. “I can feel electricity in your touch, too.” 

He almost jerked his hand away, before she said, “No, not like an actual electric shock but more like a warm current running from you to me.”

They walked out onto the airfield. It was empty. Rocket and Nebula were working on the ship in the hangar. The only Quinjet they had was in the hangar as well. The Snap had damaged much of the transportation and communication in the world as well as turning half of the human race to dust. 

They walked along the lighted field, still holding hands. 

“You’re scared. You’ve never been truly frightened before, have you?” she asked, squeezing his hand. 

“Not since I was a child and Mother told us ghost stories,” he said. “I always knew that I was powerful enough to fight any threat that came along. But this – how do I fight it?” 

“We don’t fight,” Carol told him. “At least, not yet. There is no one to fight.”

“He’s out there,” Thor said.

“And we’ll go after him, but right now, you need to catch your breath and forgive yourself for not killing him. He’s a Titan – they’re damn hear impossible to kill anyway.”

“You know about him then?”

“I’ve been out there for nearly thirty years and yeah, I’ve heard of his quest. I don’t think anyone thought he’d find all the stones. I – my power comes from the Tesseract. I was helping with project Pegasus and I got hit with the full force of the stone and it made me into this.” She glowed with the fires of her power for a moment. 

“You’ve made me feel a little better,” Thor told her. 

She stopped and turned to him. “I’d like to make you feel even better.”

Thor could be a bit thick at times, but even he couldn’t mistake the sexy smile she gave him. 

“Oh? How do you propose to do that?” he asked, coyly. He needed her to tell him that she wanted him. He hadn’t felt worthy of friendship or anything more since the Snap. 

“I thought we might see if Asgardians are as hot as I’ve heard.” 

He grinned at her and let the lightning run into his veins, making his eyes go the blue white of lightning bolts. “Like this, you mean?” 

She did the same, gathering her power and letting her eyes glow fire red. 

The air around them crackled with energy, hissing and popping as Thor pulled Carol into his arms. Fire and lightning swirled as he lifted her off the ground and held her against his body. 

“Don’t you think we ought to go inside?” Carol asked him between kisses. “If we do it here, everyone will come outside to see where the storm is.” 

His laughter rumbled as he set her down. “You’re right, but we must be careful not to burn the building down. That would really make Stark angry.” 

She grabbed his hand and ran toward the headquarters building. They hurried to his quarters and closed the door behind them. 

She began to pull at his shirt as soon as the door closed. He yanked her dark tank top off and put his hands on her breasts as she worked his shirt off. He picked her up and lifted her high enough to kiss her now naked breasts, one at a time. She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned back, allowing him free access to her chest. He loved her growls and moans as he sucked and licked her peaked nipples. 

Holding her was like holding a wild thing, he thought. He walked over to the bed and sat down with her legs still around him. She sat on him and wrapped her arms around him as well, kissing him once again then snaked her hands down between them to work the fastenings his trousers. He fought not to moan out loud when she freed him and took him into her warm hand. 

“Mmm. It’s as big as you are. I like that.” She grinned and began to wiggle out of her pants, too. Soon, both of them were naked and Carol pushed him back onto the bed. She ran a hand down his chest, over his belly and took him in hand again, leaning close and tasting him. He tangled his hand in her hair and arched his back. Carol licked him for several minutes, not letting him gain enough momentum for release yet. He wanted – oh gods, how he wanted, but he let her lead. He was sure the wait would be worth it. 

She stopped and crawled up to kiss him. He tasted himself in her kisses, and that only made him want her more. He rolled her onto her back and began to kiss his way down her chest, licking and biting as well. 

“Your beard tickles,” she told him just as he reached juncture of her legs. He pushed them apart and tasted her. The words she said as he tasted her would have made a sailor blush. Thor might have blushed, too, had he not been so busy at his task. He moved around so he could lay between her legs and she wrapped them around his neck. She didn’t let go until Thor had felt her orgasm at least twice. 

When he moved up, she moved out from beneath him and grinned. “I want to ride.” 

Being on the bottom was not a hardship for Thor. He’d actually always liked it. He loved watching his partner and being under her was a good vantage point. He also loved how wonderfully deep inside her he could be with her atop him. 

He lay back and reached for her. She positioned herself above him and slid him deep inside as she settled her weight onto him. 

“Mmmm. You feel good,” she murmured as she put her hands on his chest for leverage and began to ride slowly at first. She undulated, grasping him tight inside her as she moved her hips slowly. She shifted a little and he knew she’d found her spot by the way her eyes widened a tiny bit. He put his hands on her waist, holding her as she moved. 

Thor wanted to say something to her, something sweet, but his brain was not working. He was almost undone by her already. He finally managed to say “Carol” but even that came out more like a moan than an actual word. It didn’t bother her. She rode harder and harder, coming closer to the bliss she chased. So close that he could feel her inner muscles begin to pull at him, to coax his own orgasm from him. 

He let go and bucked his hips beneath her, his hands gripping her waist tightly, tight enough that there would be small bruises tomorrow. 

“Carol!” he cried out. 

“Give me the thunder!” she demanded as her own eyes blazed with power. “Now!”

He pulled the lightning into himself just as his orgasm began. Tendrils of white electricity ran up her belly to her chest. She flung her head back and cried out as her entire being began to glow with her own red fire and Thor’s white heat. They thrashed and writhed together for what seemed like eternity and was indeed only a few seconds. She lay down over him, searching for his mouth, kissing him as their entire bodies hummed with ecstasy and fire. 

When it was done, the fire and the lightning receded back to where they came from as Thor put his arms around her and pulled her close, hugging her to himself. She moved enough to uncouple from him while still staying within his embrace. 

“Will you stay tonight?” he asked her. “I’d like to sleep with you in my arms.”

She kissed his cheek. “Of course.” 

He was asleep in minutes. 

Carol was still asleep when he woke in the morning. He sat on the side of the bed and watched her sleep. She was small, even smaller than Jane. Her appetite for sex wasn’t though. She’d awakened him in the night with kisses and caresses and he’d made love to her again. He’d thought it would be gentler, but he was wrong. It had been as wild as the first time. He’d ridden her this time and sparks had flown about them as they had the first time. 

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him. “Ready to kill that bastard?” she asked him. 

He pulled her into his lap. “Maybe a little later.” 

It was near noon when they showed up in the kitchen for food and to talk about killing Thanos with the others.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
